Pirates Of The Caribbean 5
by adminSkyeBlack
Summary: Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre le prochain film Pirates Des Caraïbes 5 donc j'ai décidé d'écrire le script moi-même. Comme c'est un script, il y a des scènes, les dialogues sont appart et c'est écrit au présent. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille, Francesca JONES. j'espère que ça vous plaira ! voir PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 5 (DIALOGUES)
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean 5

Scène 1 :

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et Joshamee Gibbs sont à Londres pour trouver les différents éléments du rituel qui parviendra à sortir le Black Pearl de sa bouteille. Jack et Joshamee discutent du rituel en sirotant du Rhum dans un bar, entourés de la foule ivre et des rires. Puis une jeune femme discutant avec un homme, Francesca Jones, reconnaît le Capitaine. Francesca est la fille de Davy Jones et de la déesse Calypso. La déesse n'a jamais parlé à Jones de la naissance de sa fille, car il était devenu un monstre cruel, et elle voulait protéger Francesca de cette image. Lorsque la petite fille lui demandait où était son père, elle lui racontait des histoires lui expliquant la gloire et la liberté de son père, et lui disait qu'il avait sombré avec son navire. Elle lui parlait aussi du beau et spirituel Capitaine Jack Sparrow, qui devint très vite son héro : Francesca rêvait de naviguer avec lui et découvrir les eaux comme son père l'avait fait. Elle reconnait donc Jack Saprrow et demande à son interlocuteur de l'excuser. Elle rejoint Jack et tente de l'approcher en engageant la conversation, sans donner son identité. Jack, à moitié ivre, se laisse prendre au jeu et lui raconte ses exploits en mer, ainsi que l'histoire du Black Pearl en bouteille. Lorsque Jack a le dos tourné, elle s'empare de la bouteille, de façon à l'attirer jusqu'au château du Roi George III où elle réside à la cour. Gibbs la voit s'enfuir avec la bouteille et la suit avec Jack.

Scène 2 :

Alors que Jack et Joshamee courent après Francesca, ils se font arrèter par des gardes et condamner à mort.

Scène 3 :

Ils attendent la pendaison dans la cachot, lorsque Francesca les rejoint et leur fait du chantage : elle demande à Jack de la laisser voyager avec lui et de lui apprendre à se battre et à devenir une « Pirate Girl ». En échange, elle les libèrerait et les aideraient à sortir le Pearl de la bouteille. Après un refus, ils acceptent. Francesca s'en va chercher les clés en se dépêchant.

Scène 4 :

Au retour de Francesca, Jack et Gibbs ont déjà la corde au cou. Au moment où ils s'apprêtent à se faire pendre, elle apparait devant eux pour protester, avec tous les yeux de la cour rivés sur elle. Elle dit quelques phrases et leur contraire pour gagner du temps et trouver une idée. Puis elle s'approche d'un garde, lui vole son épée et coupe les deux cordes qui tenaient le cou de Jack et celui de Gibbs d'un coup sec. Ils s'enfuient tous les trois, suivis par les gardes. Ils arrivent à leur échapper en se cachant derrière un mur, à côté du port. Puis Jack repère un navire et monte à bord avec Joshamee et Francesca. Mais un garde les surprend. Jack va le voir et essaye de l'embrouiller. En lui parlant, il le fait reculer, ce qui fait tomber le garde par-dessus bord. Jack s'empare du narvire et se dirige vers l'Isla de la Muerta pour trouver le premier élément du rite : Le Sable Sacré de la Muerta.

Scène 5 :

L'apprentissage de Francesca en tant que Pirate commence. Dans cette scène, on voit Jack lui enseigner la tromperie en marchandant des bouteilles de Rhum avec un homme, et à se battre. Petit à petit, Franchie apprend à manier une épée, utiliser la ruse et diriger un navire ainsi qu'un équipage. Francesca devient une femme, belle, intelligente et déterminée. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, Jack s'attache à elle. Puis un matin, au levé du soleil, Jack sort de sa cabine et demande à Gibbs si Franchie dort toujours, puis il la voit accrochée au mât, admirant la liberté devant elle, rayonnante. Il la complimente, mais Franchie lui dit de se méfier d'elle et engage un duel. Elle gagne en faisant tomber l'épée de la main de Jack. Il la félicite et lui dit que maintenant qu'elle est une pirate, elle peut s'en aller et voyager seule, à sa guise. Il se dirige vers sa cabine, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il est bouleversé, mais elle le retient et lui demande ce qui lui fait dire qu'elle va s'en aller, ce qui illumine le visage de Jack.

Scène 6 :

Jack, Francesca et Joshamee arrivent à l'Isla de la Muerta. En descendant du navire, ils remarquent Le Queen Anne's Revenge accosté sur la plage. Ils décident de passer la nuit sur la plage avant de partir à la recherche du Sable Sacré de l'ile.

Scène 7 :

Gibbs s'endort, mais Jack et Franchie regardent les étoiles, buvant du Rhum. Jack enlève une de ses bagues, et l'offre à Franchie. Elle lui demande d'où elle vient, et il lui répond que ce n'est qu'une bague ordinaire, qu'il aime beaucoup. Elle le remercie, pendant qu'il la lui met au doigt. Il lui demande quel est son véritable nom, la connaissant sous le surnom « Franchie ». Il apprend qu'elle est la fille de Davy Jones, ce qui lui déclenche une panique intérieure. Il a peur qu'elle découvre qu'il a tué son père et que son affection, son amour pour lui s'éteigne, ou pire, qu'elle le haïsse. Ce qui l'empêche d'ailleurs de dormir.

Scène 8 :

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvent sur le Revenge. Ils ont étés transporté sur le bateau à l'aurore par l'équipage du navire, sous les ordres du Capitaine Barbossa. Jack, endormi avec Francesca et Gibbs sur le pont inférieur, se réveille. Il monte sur le pont supérieur et rejoint Barbossa, ignorant les acclamations de l'équipage en son honneur. Il lui demande ce qu'il fait sur le navire. Barbossa lui répond en lui demandant ce qu'il cherchait à Londres. Barbossa était lui aussi à Londres pour y trouvé Jack, mais à la place il y a trouvé le sac de bouteilles, que Jack et Gibbs avaient oublié. Ils avaient remarqué l'absence de la bouteille contenant le Black Pearl, alors il sut que Jack était à la recherche des éléments du rite pour libérer le navire. Comme Barbossa désirait le Pearl, il s'est rendu à l'Isla de la Muerta avant lui pour prendre Le Sable Sacré, l'enlever à bord du Revenge et l'aider à délivrer le Pearl de sa bouteille pour ensuite lui voler comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Barbossa propose à Jack de l'aider à libérer le Black Pearl, et Jack accepte à contre cœur. Ils ont donc le premier élément en main. Jack présente Franchie à Barbossa ainsi qu'à l'équipage et fait comprendre à Barbossa qu'elle est la fille de Davy Jones en insistant sur son nom de famille. Franchie a elle aussi un secret : elle est fiancée à un homme de la cour de George III, qui se trouve être l'homme avec qui elle discutait lorsqu'elle a vu Jack pour la première fois à Londres. Mais au fil du temps, elle s'est elle aussi attachée à son héros, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, et remet en doute son futur mariage. Barbossa et son équipage sont en route pour Whitecap Bay, l'île où se trouve le deuxième élément du rituel : l'Eau de Source de Whitecap Bay.

Scène 9 :

Francesca est recherchée par la cour, plus particulièrement par son fiancé, Julian Brindley. Il décide de partir à sa recherche en mer.

Scène 10 :

Barbossa et son équipage arrivent à Whitecap Bay. Ils vont se rassasier dans un bar. Jack et Franchie sont assis à une table. Franchie, complètement ivre, est prise de fou rires et dit des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens. Jack l'observe, calme, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Il lui dit qu'elle est belle. Franchie arrête de sourire brusquement, le regarde fixement et éclate de rire. Elle reprend son souffle et lui dit qu'il est ivre. Il rit silencieusement. Il lui demande de remplir son verre de Rhum pendant qu'il va parler à Gibbs. Elle éclate de rire, et se calme en prenant la bouteille de Rhum. Elle regarde fixement le verre de Jack pendant quelque secondes, et le voit en double. Elle demande lequel elle doit remplir.

Scène 11 :

Jack rejoint Gibbs et lui explique qu'il a dit à Barbossa que Francesca est la fille de Davy Jones et qu'il craint qu'il parle de la mort de son père à celle-ci. Gibbs s'étouffe avec sa dernière gorgée de Rhum et répète la phrase de Jack qui dit que Francesca est la fille de Davy Jones, car il n'était pas au courant. Jack le regarde d'un air désespéré.

Scène 12 :

Franchie de fait inviter à danser. La danse étant agitée, elle se remet à rire. Jack la voit dans les bras de l'homme et prend une bouteille de Rhum qui se situait sur une table. Il s'avance derrière l'homme et la casse sur sa tête, ce qui l'assomme. Il invite Franchie à continuer la danse. Celle-ci sous-estime qu'il ne sait pas danser en lui posant la question. Jack rit et l'entraine dans la valse, ce qui impressionne Franchie.

Scène 13 :

Au matin, ils partent chercher l'eau de Source de l'île, guidés par Jack et son compas. Ils arrivent à une marée d'eau boueuse. Jack creuse un peu et l'eau pure monte à la surface. Il prend une petite fiole et la remplit. Puis ils repartent, surpris que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Ils retournent sur le Revenge et se mettent en route pour chercher le dernier élément du rituel, la Roche des Eaux des Caraïbes, qui seule elle peut briser le verre ensorcelé de la bouteille du Pearl. Sur le chemin, Gibbs voit la bague de Jack au doigt de Franchie et lui demande d'où elle vient. Elle répond que Jack lui a donné. Il lui demande ce qu'elle sait à propos de cette bague, après avoir été alarmé en répétant la phrase de Franchie. Elle répond, surprise, que Jack lui a dit que c'est une simple bague à laquelle il tient beaucoup. Il lui dit que ça n'est pas vrai, que cette bague est en or et qu'elle est transférée de père en fils depuis des générations, que cette bague est la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle regarde Jack, qui est à la barre et qui voit Gibbs tenant sa main et comprend qu'il lui a tout dit à propos de la bague, et sourit à Franchie. Celle-ci sourit aussi, mal à l'aise. Elle s'éclipse vers sa cabine, rougissante, et Jack continu de sourire.

Scène 14 :

Jack et Francesca sont assis par terre, contre le mur, enlacés. Francesca demande à Jack combien de femme il a aimé. Il regarde le ciel comme si il voulait dire « j'ai arrêté de compter ». Elle lui dit qu'elle parle du vrai amour et non des coups de cœurs. Il lui retourne la question. Elle répond qu'elle n'est tombée amoureuse qu'une fois. Son premier amour fut bien entendu Jack, son héros. Puis elle lui demande de lui dire la vérité. Jack hésite, et commence une phrase pour lui déclarer son amour. Mais Gibbs repère un bateau et le cri à Barbossa en coupant la parole à Jack. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, donne l'ordre de se préparer à l'attaque, en laissant Francesca sourire. Tout l'équipage cours exécuter les ordres, mais Franchie s'arrête et reconnaît le navire de la flotte anglaise. Elle prend un télescope et voit que le navire est dirigé par son fiancé. Elle donne l'ordre de tout arrêter. Jack lui demande si elle les connait, elle acquise. Elle aide Julian à monter à bord et il la serre dans ses bras, sous les yeux surpris de Jack. Il lui demande où elle était pendant tout ce temps, et elle lui explique qu'elle voulait voyager et que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow lui a permis de le faire. Elle lui promet que dès qu'elle aura fini d'aidé le Capitaine à délivrer son navire elle irait le rejoindre à Londres pour l'épouser. Jack se remplit de sentiments d'incompréhension, de trahison et de jalousie. Julian accepte et l'embrasse sur le front. Il remercie Jack pour s'être occupé de sa fiancée, mais celui-ci reste immobile. Julian remonte sur son navire et retourne à Londres. Franchie voit le regarde terrifié de Jack rivé sur elle, et elle cour vers sa cabine. Jack la suis du regard.

Scène 15 :

Jack rejoint Francesca et la questionne sur le fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était fiancée et lui explique qu'il ne l'aurait pas regardé comme il la regarde aujourd'hui s'il avait su qu'elle appartenait à un autre homme. Il se rapproche d'elle petit à petit, mais comprenant ses sentiments, elle s'enfuit. Jack la suis du regard avec la même expression bouleversée que la dernière fois. Le Revenge se dirige toujours vers l'emplacement des Roches situées au fond des Eaux des Caraïbes.

Scène 16 :

Lorsque le navire arrive au-dessus de La Roche, Franchie est volontaire pour aller chercher un morceau de la Roche. Mais celle-ci étant trop lourde, elle désigne Jack pour l'aider. Jack refuse, prétextant qu'il refuse de mouiller son tricorne. Il se dirige vers sa cabine, mais Franchie se met devant lui pour barrer son chemin, lui prend son tricorne et le lance sur la chaloupe, qui est à l'eau. Jack fait une grimace et se décide à monter dans la chaloupe, à contre cœur.

Scène 17 : (scène muette)

Jack et Franchie sont dans la chaloupe, Jack rame en ronchonnant après Franchie. Elle sourit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, ce qui attendrit immédiatement Jack et le fait sourire à son tour. Arrivés au-dessus des Roches, ils plongent tous les deux. Sous l'eau, leur regard se croise pendant quelques secondes, mais Franchie baisse les yeux la première. Ils prennent un bout de Roche, remontent à la surface et retournent sur le navire.

Scène 18 :

Barbossa prend la Roche des mains de Jack, après qu'il ait résisté, et lui fait part de son intention de garder le Black Pearl pour lui tandis que l'équipage arrête Francesca et Jack pour les mettre au cachot et les laisser mourir. Barbossa révèle aussi à Francesca que Jack a tué son père. Elle est bouleversée et hurle après Jack, qui a les larmes aux yeux, abattu. Elle s'enfuit et s'enferme elle-même dans le cachot.

Scène 19 :

Jack et Francesca sont dans le cachot. Francesca est assise, le regard plein de larme et perdu. Jack est à l'autre bout du cachot, et la regarde, terrifié à l'idée de l'approcher. Après quelques minutes, il se décide à l'approcher pour lui expliquer la vérité. Lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il a commît cet acte pour sauver la vie d'un ami, elle se décide à lui pardonner. Le Capitaine Sparrow reprend son courage et réussit à trouver un moyen pour sortir du cachot. Ils remontent tous les deux sur le pont et se battent avec l'équipage. Jack provoque Barbossa en duel. Après un long combat, Barbossa enfonce son épée dans l'épaule de Jack. Il tombe à terre. Francesca et tout l'équipage cessent le combat, horrifiés par la défaite du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Francesca éclate en sanglot et tombe à genoux à côté de son héros. Elle essaye de lui parler, et Jack reste courageux et résiste à la douleur. Francesca retire l'épée de son épaule et l'enfonce dans le cœur de Barbossa en le maudissant. Il rit et lui montre une pièce du coffre maudit de Cortès qu'il a volé à l'Ilsa de la Muerta en lui disant qu'il n'a pas pu résister. Etant immortel grâce à la pièce, il s'empare du Black Pearl et des éléments du rituel, puis il se retire avec l'équipage dans une chaloupe. Gibbs reste avec Francesca et l'aide à porter Jack sur son lit. Elle lui demande une bouteille de Rhum, arrache un bout de sa chemise et en verse dessus. Elle tamponne la blessure de Jack, non profonde. Jack la regarde amoureusement et la remercie. Elle sourit elle lui demande de se reposer.

Scène 20 :

Ils retournent à Port Royal pour le mariage de Francesca. Jack se rétablit, avec Francesca à ses côtés. La veille de leur arrivée à Port Royal, donc du mariage, Francesca se retire d'auprès de Jack, qui est endormi. Elle va s'appuyer au rebord du navire pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Jack se réveille et a la même idée. Il sort de sa cabine et va jusqu'au gouvernail, sans voir Francesca. Il ouvre son compas, et celui-ci pointe Francesca. Il la regarde et sa bouche s'entre-ouvre. Elle est assise à tribord, illuminée par le soleil. Jack la rejoint. Elle descend du rebord et lui exprime sa joie de le voir se rétablir. Il commence à parler de son fiancé, mais elle lui dit qu'elle ne préfère pas parler de son fiancé lors de ses derniers moments en tant que jeune fille. Jack lui demande alors de lui offrir ses derniers instants en tant que jeune fille. Elle laisse son charme l'envahir et le laisse l'embrasser. Elle l'adosse au mur, ses mains descendent le long des bras de Jack, tandis que celui-ci la prend par la taille. Il l'adosse à son tour à tribord, et la regarde sensuellement. Il se baisse, la prend par les jambes et la pose sur le rebord. Il continu de l'embrasser passionnément, ses mains remontent le long de ses cuisse, de sa taille jusqu'à son cou, où il l'embrasse. Ses mains redescendent le long de la taille de Franchie, et d'un coup sec, il déchire son corset et le jette derrière lui. Puis on les voit dans le lit de jack, à une lumière très faible, s'embrassant toujours.

Scène 21 :

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs entre dans la cabine de Jack pour l'avertir de leur arrivée à Port Royal. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, choqué de voir Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow avec Francesca dans ses bras, tous les deux couvert d'un drap. Jack de réveille et saute de son lit, prend son pistolet et le pointe sur son nez en lui demandant de partir immédiatement. Gibbs est figé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Scène 22 :

Ils descendent tous du navire en se dépêchant, mais Jack s'arrête et dit à Francesca qu'il ne préfère pas assister à la cérémonie. Elle comprend sa douleur et n'insiste pas. Jack profite de ce moment pour lui déclarer sa passion pour elle. Il lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Julian. Francesca le prend dans ses bras. Puis leurs front se collent l'un contre l'autre, et Jack fait le serment de toujours l'aimée. Francesca le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle et s'en va en versant une larme, sous le regard bouleversé de Jack.

Scène 23 :

Plusieurs scènes passent. On la voit le soir même dans son lit, le regard perdu, au déjeuné, avec des rires et des paroles autour d'elle alors qu'elle est immobile, elle voit des enfants jouer aux pirates et elle sourit. Puis juste avant le mariage, elle se regarde en robe de mariée devant sa glace. Elle retire son voile, et en passant sa main devant son visage, elle voit la bague de son amant à son doigt. Elle la serre contre son cœur et verse une larme. Puis la cérémonie commence. Elle se déroule à la plage. Jack s'est finalement décidé à venir. Il s'appuit contre une barre en bois, et regarde Julian jalousement. Puis il tourne la tête et voit Francesca, plus belle que jamais à ses yeux, et sa bouche s'ouvre aussi bien que la veille. Elle avance droit devant elle vers Julian et le prêtre, bouleversée, à peine souriante, pensant à ce que peut bien faire Jack en se moment. Puis elle voit Jack et son visage s'illumine. Jack se met à sourire. Elle arrive devant Julian et son sourire se rétrécit. Le prêtre commence son discourt, et arrive enfin aux veux. Julian dit « oui » à Francesca. Le fait de voir l'amour de sa vie dire « oui » à un autre homme que lui est au-dessus des forces de Jack. Il se retire vers l'eau, où se trouve une chaloupe. Lorsque le tour de Francesca vient, elle hésite. Elle tourne le visage et voit Jack au loin pousser du pied la chaloupe dans l'eau. Elle fait un pas vers lui mais se retient. Elle se retourne vers Julian, qui est stupéfait, et s'excuse auprès de lui et des invités. Puis elle s'enfuit vers Jack en hurlant son nom. Il se retourne, abasourdit de la voir abandonner Julian. Lorsqu'elle arrive auprès de lui, il lui demande ce qu'elle a fait. Elle lui répond qu'elle ne peut pas le laisser partir, qu'il lui a offert la possibilité de réaliser ses rêves, qu'elle a vécu trop de chose avec lui pour l'abandonner, qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de lui et qu'elle l'aime. Il la demande en mariage, et elle accepte en pleurant de joie. Etant Capitaine, il peut se marier lui-même. Il épouse donc Francesca et l'embrasse aussi passionnément que la première fois. Puis il la fait monter dans la chaloupe, le sourire aux lèvre, et l'emmène sur la plage voisine.

Scène 24 :

Jack et Francesca se promènent sur la plage main dans la main au coucher de soleil. Jack demande à sa femme ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, car cela l'intrigue toujours. Elle lui répond qu'elle a toujours su que sa place était à ses côtés, mais qu'elle avait mis du temps à le réaliser. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime, et l'embrasse. Puis Francesca pointe du doigt l'horizon en lui demandant de regarder. Jack se tourne et voit le Black Pearl se dirigeant vers la plage, vers eux. Il propose à Franchie de les rejoindre, et ils montent dans la chaloupe.

Scène 25 :

Jack et Francesca montent à bord. L'équipage les acclame. Barbossa s'avance vers Jack et lui fait ses excuses pour l'avoir trahit, d'un air moqueur comme toujours. Il lui dit qu'il a conclu une affaire avec Gibbs en lui montrant le sac remplit de bateau en bouteilles que Gibbs avait dérobé à Barbe Noire. Gibbs était allé retrouver Barbossa lors de la cérémonie pour lui échanger le Pearl contre le sac de bateaux. Barbossa pensant y gagner plus a accepté. Jack accepte les excuses de Barbossa sans rancunes. Puis il prend la main de Francesca et présente sa femme à Barbossa et à tout l'équipage, qui ont une réaction de surprise, sauf Gibbs qui savait que Le Capitaine Sparrow avait le béguin pour sa seconde. Barbossa salut Francesca en l'appelant « Mrs Sparrow ». Puis Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow donne l'ordre à l'équipage de faire voile vers Tortuga, et va au gouvernail avec Francesca. Il regarde l'horizon, et l'embrasse. Il met son bras autour de son épaule et lui demande d'imaginer, Jack et Francesca Sparrow, les deux pirates immortels, découvreurs de la fontaine de jouvence et des sept mers… elle continue : les pirates que le monde entier crains, découvreurs de tous les trésors qui puissent exister. Jack reprend sa phrase en la regardant dans les yeux : Jack Sparrow, le pirate le plus chanceux de l'univers. il lui dit qu'il voyageront toujours ensemble. Franchie lui dit qu'ils voyageront tous les trois pour toujours, et Jack croit qu'elle a fait un double mariage, celui avec Julian et le sien. Mais elle prend sa main et la met sur son ventre, et il comprend qu'elle est enceinte, la joie l'envahit et il lui donne un Baisé Passionné Final.

Scène 26 : (fin du générique)

Jack est au gouvernail. Francesca le rejoint. Il l'embrasse sur le front puis ils tournent la tête du même sens. Francesca demande à un petit garçon de faire attention. Le garçon sautille sur le pont en chantant « A pirate's life for me ». il se trouve être le fils de Jack et Francesca Sparrow, et le portrait de Jack. Il tombe. Jack demande à son fils, appelé Peter, si il n'a rien. Peter se relève en riant et dit à son père qu'il va bien. Et il recommence à sautiller et à chanter. Jack et Francesca rient. Francesca dit à Jack qu'elle lui a posé une question à laquelle il n'a pas répondu et lui demande de la répondre. Il lui dit qu'elle est son seul et unique premier amour pour toujours. Elle rit et lui dit qu'elle l'aime. Il lui dit qu'elle l'aime aussi et l'embrasse amoureusement.

Puis il y a un noir complet et on entend Jack plaisanter en lui disant qu'elle est son unique premier amour après Giselle, Scarlett… ces femmes étant deux de ses conquêtes. On entend Francesca le gifler, et Jack dire qu'il l'a mérité.


	2. DIALOGUES

Pirates of the Caribbean 5

DIALOGUES

Scène 1 :

JACK SPARROW : To the Black Pearl, sir Gibbs ! *Hunts with Gibbs*

JOSHAMEE GIBBS : To the pirate life, Captain ! *Drinks the Rum* Now tell me about the ritual, Jack.

JACK : We need some Sacred Sand from the Isla de la Muerta, some Water Source from Whitecap Bay and a piece of Rock from the Caribbean Waters, which is the only thing that can break the bottle of me beloved Black Pearl.

GIBBS : Didn't ye talk about goats or that kind of thing ?

JACK : I did… But I learnt more about the ritual. Don't think I lied to you.

GIBBS : Oh… Aye Captain !

FRANCESCA, with Julian : (low) Mmmh… Jack Sparrow… (loud, to Julian) excuse me a moment. (to Jack) Evening, Captain !

JACK : Oh, hello, love. Little drink ?

FRANCHIE : No, thank you. I've always wanted to learn more about the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, could you tell me about him ?

JACK : Of course, love. You know, old Jack has traveled all the seas of the whole world, and fight with the fiercest creatures you could never imagine, and met the most feared pirates that exist. He traveled all those seas with his big Black Pearl !

FRANCHIE : And where is the Black Pearl, now ?

JACK : My beloved Black Pearl is confined in a miserable bottle *shows the bottle* but I'm going to make sail tomorrow to search the elements of the ritual that will get the ship out of the bottle. Oh, 'scuse me, missy. I've got to talk with my mate. *goes to talk with Gibbs* …

GIBBS : Jack ! She stole the Pearl !

JACK : Follow her. I watch the Rum… *Drinks*

GIBBS : *take Jack by his arm* Come !

Scène 2 :

GUARD : Hey, you ! What are you doing here ?

GIBBS : Nothing, sir… We're just chilling out !

JACK : We're looking after a ship in a bottle.

GUARD : Come with me.

GIBBS : *evil look to Jack* Actually, I think you should drink less, Jack.

GUARD : *put them in jail* Tomorrow morning, you'll be hanged on a rope ! *goes away*

GIBBS : Congratulations, Jack. We're in jail.

JACK : Exactly. And where is the jail, master Gibbs ?

GIBBS : At the court of the King George III…

JACK : And where may the wench reside ?

GIBBS : Well she… Aah, smart Jackie !

Scène 3 :

FRANCESCA : Well, well, well ! Captain Jack Sparrow got finally caught !

GIBBS : Give what you stole back !

JACK : Wait a minute. I didn't got caught, I came from my own free will !

FRANCHIE : I have an offer for you. I can take you out of here, give you the bottle and help you to deliver the Black Pearl from it. But with one condition. Jack, you will teach me to be a real Pirate and keep me with you everywhere.

JACK : That's two condition.

FRANCHIE : Quick. I don't have all the day.

GIBBS : You'll never travel with us, you thief !

JACK : Agreed. I'll help you to become a pirate.

GIBBS : What ?!

JACK : But one question, missy : why would a young pretty woman of your rank like to become an outlaw ?

FRANCHIE : I didn't know you were so charming, Captain ! But do you really think I'm one of those people ? *laugh* Wait here. I'm going to get the key. *goes upstairs*

GIBBS : Captain, she stole your ship !

JACK : Aye. That's why we need her to get it back.

Scène 4 :

FRANCHIE : *descends the stairs quickly* Got'em ! I hope I didn't take too much… *sees they're not in the jail* Uh oh… *runs upstairs*

MAN : Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the most dangerous criminal, thief and murderer, member of the brotherhood of Pirates, is sentenced to be hanged by the neck until the death to be punished for having committed crimes against the crown. Joshamee Gibbs being his first mate will be hanged till the death like his Captain.

JACK : *Looks at the rope* Here we go again… *drums*

FRANCHIE : Wait a minute, everybody ! are you aware of what you're doing ? you are going to kill the embodied intelligence ! Don't be fooled by the appearances ! Under this mountain of hair, there's a brain that could be useful to the British fleet ! Or in fact, the British fleet can be useful to us… Anyways, look at me ! Who knew one day I would do this ! *takes a guard's sword and cut the ropes*

JACK : Very impressive…

GUARDS : Catch'em ! Don't let them escape ! *Jack, Franchie and Gibbs escape from the guards*

JACK : Be natural. *boarded on a boat*

FRANCHIE : We don't fight ?

JACK : Why would we fight ? we've got a ship !

GUARD : Hey ! Pirate ! What are you doing ?

JACK : Oh, bugger. Can't you see we are commandeering this ship, mate ?

FRANCHIE : *low, to Jack* what are you doing ?

GUARD : Don't try to confuse me !

JACK : You're absolutely right. But if I don't confuse you I wouldn't be myself because Captain Jack Sparrow always confuses everybody and in fact I'm Captain Jack Sparrow so I'm me and I must confuse you.

GUARD : Stop doing that ! *backwards*

JACK : *advancing* Doing what ? *the guard falls overboard*

FRANCHIE : Very impressive, Captain!

JACK : I know. The deception is one of a pirate talents, I will teach you it.

FRANCHIE : I would be grateful !

JACK : *smile* how do people call you, young missy ?

FRANCESCA : Franchie *smile*

JACK : In road to Isla de la Muerta, Franchie !

FRANCHIE : Aye, Captain !

Scène 5 :

GIBBS : No boat in sight, Captain !

JACK : Is Franchie still sleeping ?

GIBBS : Nay Captain. She's awake from one hour. And she just told me there were no boats in sight.

JACK : *sees Franchie at the mast & smile* Already awake, love ?

FRANCHIE : *smiles by hearing Jack* I couldn't wait to see that wonderful sunrise again ! How about you, Captain ? Already awake ?

JACK : I couldn't wait to see that wonderful smile again !

FRANCHIE : *laughs* You're getting more charming day by day, Mr. Sparrow ! But don't tenderize too fast, you could not see a blow coming ! *causes Jack to a duel*

JACK : *avoids the blow & releases his sword* Don't be so sure ! *they fight & Franchie wins by dropping the sword from Jack's hand* Very impressive ! *smile*

FRANCHIE : Aye ! I almost killed ya once or twice in there !

JACK : Aye… You're officially a Pirate, love. You can go, and free travel… *goes away*

FRANCHIE : *no more smile* Jack… *he turns* Why do you think I'm gonna leave ?

JACK : *smile* Free time, dearie.

FRANCHIE : *smile* Thank you, Jack… *nod from Jack*

Scène 6 :

JACK : The Revenge… Why is the Revenge here ? I don't know !

FRANCHIE : You know that ship ?

JACK : It was Blackbeard's ship. But he's been killed by Barbossa, who's now the owner of it.

GIBBS : Maybe he came to relax. We may stay here for the night, aye Captain ?

JACK : Aye. Attach the ship.

Scène 7 :

FRANCHIE : That Rum's such good.

JACK : Rum's always good, Lizzie ! *take off his ring* Give me your hand…

FRANCHIE : *wears the ring & smile* Where does it come from ?

JACK : It's an ordinary ring, but I like it a lot.

FRANCHIE : Thank you… *getting red*

JACK : What's your real name, Franchie ?

FRANCHIE : Francesca… Francesca Jones.

JACK : *panic* You're Davy Jones' daughter ?

FRANCHIE : Yes ! *surprised* did you know him ?

JACK : I've heard a little bit about him… What do you know about your father ?

FRANCHIE : He was a great sailor. He sailed all the seas and he was a brave man, who loved my mother with all his heart.

JACK : He did…

Scène 8 :

JACK : *wakes up* Am I dreaming ? *goes upstairs*

THE CREW : Captain ! You're back !

JACK : *sees Barbossa & goes to him* Ah, Hector ! I can see you're in possession of the Revenge ! What am I doing here ?!

HECTOR BARBOSSA : Welcome aboard, Master Sparrow ! Me apologies, but I took the liberty to get ahead and take the Sacred Sand from The Isla de la Muerta to help you to release the Black Pearl from it's bottle. Do you accept me help ?

JACK : Where is it ?

BARBOSSA : In security

JACK : Agreed… *grin*

FRANCHIE : *comes upstairs* Jack, where are we ?

JACK : *smile* In the Revenge, Darling ! Come, come ! *puts his arm on her shoulders* Hector, I'd like to present you my firstmate, Franchie JONES ! *insists on the last name*

BARBOSSA : *understands & smile* Me homages, miss JONES.

FRANCHIE : It's nice to meet you, Barbossa.

RAGETTI : Hello, poppet ! *disgusted face from Franchie*

Scène 9 :

JULIAN : Did you find her ?

MAN : No, Mr. Brindley. She's probably been removed by the Pirate, Jack Sparrow.

JULIAN : Filthy Pirate ! Keep searching until you find her ! I'm gonna make sail to find that Pirate…

Scène 10 :

BARBOSSA : *sees the bar* We'll fill up before we take the Water Source.

THE CREW : Aye, aye, Captain !

JACK : Let's go 'n get some Rum, darling !

FRANCHIE : I think you've drunk enough Rum for today, Jack.

JACK : Enough is not enough, my dear. In road !

FRANCHIE, in the bar, drunk : *laugh* They pushed me in the water… *laugh* and I was all wet ! *laugh attack*

JACK : I found worse than me... *she stops laughing suddenly, then laughs progressively* *he laughs silently* you're beautiful…

FRANCHIE : *no more laugh, serious look, little laugh* Ah… You're drunk… *little laugh*

JACK : I'm gonna talk with Gibbs, fill my glass until I come back, love.

FRANCHIE : *laugh attack* Ah… *sees the glass in double* which one ?

Scène 11 :

JACK : Oi. Something disturbs me from a few days. I told Barbossa that Francesca is Davy Jones' daughter. Do ye think I shall trust'im ?

GIBBS : *stifles* Franchie is Davy Jones' daughter ?! *desperate look from Jack*

Scène 12 :

MAN : Hello, milady; you grant me this dance ?

FRANCHIE : Aye, mate ! *laugh* yahooooo ! *dance & laugh*

JACK : *jealous look & breaks a bottle on the man's head* Sorry mate, this one is for me. *holds out his hand to Franchie* You dance, darling ? *charming smile*

FRANCHIE : Why, can you dance ?

JACK : Don't underestimate me ! *takes her hand, makes her turn & dance*

Scène 13 :

FRANCHIE : Is it still far ?

JACK : *looks at the wet ground* We're arrived ! *holds out his hand* The flask. *digs the ground & fills the flask* Back to the ship, lads ! *Gibbs shrugs his shoulders & they all follow Jack*

Scène 14 :

FRANCHIE : You shoot on Barbossa ?!

JACK : He looked for it, love.

FRANCHIE : *laugh & silence* Jack… How many times did you fall in love ? *he looks at the sky* I'm not talking about your many conquests of one night. I'm talking about true love, Jack. Have you never looked at a woman and said "that's the woman I want" ?

JACK : *hesitation* Perhaps… How about you ?

FRANCHIE, embarrassed : *looks into his eyes* Only one time… Tell me the truth, Jack…

JACK : *hesitation* I… *Gibbs cuts his sentence*

GIBBS : Sail ho ! Right ahead us !

JACK, embarrassed : *stand up* Ready the guns and wait for the orders !

BARBOSSA : Fire in hole ! All hands about the ship, you bilge rats ! Step to !

JACK : Set… Fire !

BARBOSSA : Fire all !

JULIAN, on his ship : Pirates !

FRANCHIE : *sees Julian* Stop ! Stop everything ! I know'em !

JACK : Cease fire, lads ! Friends of yours, love ?

FRANCHIE : Yes…

JULIAN : Francesca is with'em ! Put the boat in the water ! *jumps in it & rejoin Franchie*

FRANCHIE : *helps him to come aboard* Julian ! *holds him & Jack look at them jealously* you can't imagine how much I missed you !

JULIAN : I was so worried ! Where have you been during all this time ?

FRANCHIE : Well… I wanted to sail and Captain Jack Sparrow allowed me to… I'm helping him to get his ship back. *horrified & jealous look from Jack*

JULIAN : *smile to Jack* Well, thank you Mr. Sparrow to have taken care of my dear fiancée. *Jack is horrified* Now we got to go to Port Royal for our wedding, I hope you didn't forget, my love !

FRANCHIE, very embarrassed : I made a promise. Let me here 'till we release the Captain's ship, then I'll rejoin you to Port Royal…

JULIAN : *hesitation* All right, then. Don't be too long, I'm looking forward to our honey moon ! *kiss her hand & go on his boat. Jack is vexed, Franchie is very embarrassed. She runs to her cabin*

Scène 15 :

JACK : Why didn't you tell me anything ?

FRANCHIE : What would it have changed ?

JACK : I… I would have never looked at you like I do now if I knew you were taken… *gets closer to her & she goes away*

Scène 16 :

FRANCHIE : I can't do it alone. I need someone to help me to snatch the rock. Jack, you're coming.

JACK : What ? No ! I won't go in the water !

FRANCHIE : Is the Captain scared to be wet or just scared ?

JACK : I'm… cold ! I won't go down in the water ! Don't count on me !

FRANCHIE : You're red sunburned.

JACK : I don't want to wet me hat !

FRANCHIE : *throws his hat in the boat & makes a fake confused face* Bad luck ! I don't think you should let it there. *grin from Jack*

Scène 18 :

BARBOSSA : Finally, the third element of the ritual; Now, give me it !

JACK : I prefer to keep it ! *the crew catches him & Franchie*

BARBOSSA : Thank you for your help, Jack ! Thanks to you, I've got the Black Pearl back !

JACK : I've always known I couldn't trust that man.

BARBOSSA : You helped me a lot, so I won't kill you. I'll better let you mold in jail.

RAGETTI : Sorry, poppet ! *he holds Franchie*

BARBOSSA : But tell me one thing before you die, Jack : when counted you tell the lady that ye killed Davy Jones ? *Jack is almost tearing*

FRANCHIE : What ?! Jack, tell me it's not true ! *Jack doesn't move* Why did you do that ?! *she cries* Why did you do that, Jack ? Why did you kill my father ? Jack ! *runs in the jail & Jack feels shot*

Scène 19 :

JACK : *gets closer to Franchie* I… I have no excuse… But I've got to explain ya. *she looks at him with a tear on her cheek* Your mother didn't tell you anything about Davy Jones, your Father… He became a monster. A cruel monster. Jones was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He was controlling the sea, and a terrible creature, the Kraken. He was destroying everything in his path and leaving no survivors, except those that agreed to give him a hundred years of servitude aboard his ship. The day he died, he racked my friend. I had to kill your father with my friend's hand to save him. If there was another way, I swear I would have taken it.

FRANCHIE : *silence* … Are you telling the truth, Jack ?

JACK : Unfortunately… *she holds him. He closes slowly his eyes and hold her*

FRANCHIE : Let's find a way to get outta here, Captain. *smile*

JACK : *smile* Leverage !

RAGETTI, upstairs : Cap'n… I don't think what we're doin' to Jack is very good…

BARBOSSA : Aye ! But that's why ye choose to be a Pirate, nay ? And anyways, they might be already dead of starvation ! *laugh*

FRANCHIE : Don't be so sure !

BARBOSSA : Catch'em, you bastards ! *fight*

JACK : Here we go again, mate : fightin' for me beloved Pearl !

BARBOSSA : Aye ! But this time, you have no issue !

JACK : You forgot something, mate : I am Captain Jack Sparrow ! *fight & Jack falls down*

FRANCHIE : *horrified look* Jack ! *everyone stops to fight & she falls down beside him*

GIBBS : Captain !

FRANCHIE : *crying* You're all right, Jack… (to Barbossa) What have you done ?!

BARBOSSA : *feels deep regret but hides it* And thus ends the story of Captain Jack Sparrow… *Franchie takes the sword off Jack and plungers in Barbossa's heart & Barbossa laughs* Sorry milady, I couldn't resist ! *shows a piece of cursed Aztec gold from Isla de la Muerta* Come on, lads ! We've got a ship to release ! *goes on a boat with the crew*

FRANCHIE : *returns back beside Jack* Jack, I'll take care of you, you're gonna survive, I promise !

JACK : *smile & try to talk"* You were… Very impressive…

FRANCHIE : *smile* (to Gibbs) help me to bring'im up his bed. *he doesn't move* Mr. Gibbs ! *they bring him up his bed* Give me a bottle of Rum.

GIBBS : Milady… I don't think it's the proper moment to drink…

FRANCHIE : *looks at him weirdly* I gotta disinfect the wound !

GIBBS : *nod* Aye ! *gives her the bottle. She rips a piece of her shirt and put some Rum on it. She puts it on Jack's hurt*

JACK : *hides his pain and look at her tenderly* Thank ya, sweetness…

FRANCHIE : *smile* You're lucky… Your hurt's not very deep… You should rest a little, everything's all right now. *Jack smiles, closes slowly his eyes and falls asleep* Thank you, Gibbs… Now we're getting back to Port Royal, for my wedding… *sad face*

GIBBS : Is that what you really want most ? *he smiles & goes upstairs. She lowers her head and take the compass. Then she looks at Jack so we suppose it's point him. She smiles and kiss his hand*

Scène 20 :

FRANCHIE : *descends from the edge by seeing Jack coming and smile* Jack ! I'm happy to see you're getting better !

JACK : I wanted to be sure you weren't gone, love. *smile*

FRANCHIE : *confused face* I'm sorry for the Pearl, Jack…

JACK : Oh that's your fault, dear Francesca… *silence* Your fiancé will be glad to see you're even more beautiful than the last time he saw you…

FRANCHIE : *bid shy smile* It's my last day as a young single girl, I'd rather don't talk about him…

JACK : That offer me this night, Francesca… As a young single girl, take me as your last lover… *whisper* I love thee…

Scène 21 :

GIBBS : Cap'n ! We're arriving to Port Roy… Mother of God !

JACK : *jumps from his dreams and looks at Gibbs with big stupefied eyes. He jumps off the bed, takes his pistol and screams* Get outta here, you idiot ! *Gibbs doesn't move, opened eyes and mouth, then he wakes up and runs upstairs*

Scène 22 :

JACK : Francesca… *she turns* I better don't come with you…

FRANCHIE : I understand… So… time to say goodbye, I guess…

JACK : You saved my life, my dearest Francesca… I'll be grateful for that forever… and… There's something I have to tell you one last time… I love you, Francesca… I do from the first time I saw you right in this place… and I always will, I swear to God…

FRANCHIE : *almost tearing* Thank you, Jack… *they almost kiss, but she goes away*

Scène 23 :

PRIEST : Julian David Brindley, would you take Francesca Jones as your wife, for the best and the worst, until the death separate you ?

JULIAN : I do. *smile*

PRIEST : Francesca Jones, would you take Julian David Brindley as your husband, for the best and the worst, until the death separate you ?

FRANCHIE : I… *sees Jack leaving on the boat and makes one step* I'm sorry, Julian… I can't do that… Sincerely sorry again… *runs to Jack* Jack ! *arrives in front of him*

JACK : Francesca , what have you done ?

FRANCHIE : I can't let you got, Jack. You go, Jack… You taught me everything, you've done so much for me, I can't live without you anymore, because… *Jack can't believe what's happening* because I love you, Jack…

JACK : Francesca Jones, would you marry me ?

FRANCESCA : *happiness laugh* Yes !

JACK : *happiness laugh* By the powers vested in me I declare us husband and wife ! *big smile & passionate kiss*

Scène 24 :

JACK : Tell me dearie, what made you change your mind ? I'm still wondering !

FRANCHIE : I've always knew my place was with you, I just took a long to realize it… *smile*

JACK : *smile* I love you, Francesca…

FRANCESCA : I love you too, Captain Sparrow… *kiss, & she sees the black pearl* Hey, look over there !

JACK : We may rejoin'em, Love ! *nod from Franchie*

Scène 25 :

THE CREW : Cap'n ! you're alive ! *cheers*

JACK : Of course I am ! Look at me !

GIBBS : Sorry for leavin' you, Cap'n ! I had an agreement to settle with Barbossa ! *smile & shows all the bottles with the ships on them*

BARBOSSA : Me apologizes, Cap'n Sparrow ! But I wanted to have the pleasure to command the Black Pearl one last time ! *smile*

JACK : You skewered me !

BARBOSSA : Aye ! And then, we're square !

JACK : *little laugh* All right, then… Oh ! And I have to present you my beautiful wife, Mrs. Francesca Sparrow ! *Big smile*

BARBOSSA : *grin & smile* Welcome aboard, Mrs Sparrow ! *she smiles*

JACK : *kiss* Hoist the sails, lads ! In road for Tortuga !

THE CREW : Aye, aye, Cap'n !

BARBOSSA : Hoist the sails, you puxy cur !

JACK : *at the helm with Franchie. He puts his arm around her shoulders* Imagine, love : Captain Jack & Francesca Sparrow, both immortal Pirates, discoverers of the Fountain of Youth and of the seven seas…

FRANCHIE : The most feared Pirates, discoverers of all the treasures that can exist…

JACK : Captain Jack Sparrow, the most lucky Pirates of all the universe… *he looks into her eyes and she smile* We'll sail forever together, my dearest Francesca… *smile*

FRANCHIE : Yes… all three…

JACK : *grin* You did a double wedding ?

FRANCHIE : *little laugh* No… *takes Jack's hand and put it on her belly, smiling*

JACK : You're… You're with a child ? *nod from Franchie, still smiling. They laugh, hug, kiss, Jack falls on his knees and kiss her belly. ENDING KISS*

FRANCHIE & JACK : Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho !

Scène 26 : (fin du générique)

FRANCHIE : Be careful, Peter !

PETER : *sings* Yo Ho, Yo Ho ! A Pirate's Life For Me ! … BOUM *he falls*

JACK : Everything's alright, son ? *smile*

PETER : *get up & laugh* Don't worry, Daddy ! *sings* Mmmhm A Pirate's Life For Me !

FRANCHIE : *laughs with Jack* Tell me, Jack… There's a question I asked you that you still didn't answered, Would you answer it ?

JACK : My love, you are my one and only first lover for ever !

FRANCHIE: *little laugh* I love you Captain Sparrow…

JACK : I love you too, darling… *Ending Passionate Kiss*

(DARK) Yeah, you're my first lover… after Giselle, Scarlett… *Franchie slaps him* Aye, I deserved that one, mate.

SOUNDTRACKS :

Scène 1 : Jack Sparrow (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 2 : Jack Sparrow (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 3 : NO MUSIC

Scène 4 : Jack Sparrow (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 5 : Up Is Down (Hans Zimmer : apprentissage de Franchie) Drink Up Me Hearties 00m00 à 1m15 (Hans Zimmer : discussion Jack/Gibbs Jack/Francesca) The Black Pearl 00m38 à 1m33(Hans Zimmer : duel Jack/Francesca)

Scène 6 : Jack Sparrow (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 7 : 1m40 à 2m50 "one last shot" (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 8 : NO MUSIC

Scène 9 : NO MUSIC

Scène 10 : Jack Sparrow (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 11 : suite de la scène 10 ("Jack Sparrow" Hans Zimmer)

Scène 12 : Tortuga (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 13 : Jack Sparrow (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 14 : 1m40 à 2m50 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer : discussion Jack/Franchie) 1m40 à 2m55 « Jack Sparrow » (Hans Zimmer : ordres d'attaque) 1m40 à 2m50 « one last shot (Hans Zimmer : révélation des fiancailles de Franchie)

Scène 15 : 1m40 à 2m50 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 16 : Jack Sparrow (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 17 : 1min40 à 2min50 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 18 : 2m55 à 4m05 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 19 : 1m40 à 2m50 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer : scène du cachot) 2m55 à 4m46 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer : toute la fin de la scène)

Scène 20 : 1m32 à 4m02 « one day » (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 21 : NO MUSIC

Scène 22/23 : 1m32 à 4m02 « one day » (Hans Zimmer : scène d'adieux Jack/Francesca et scènes de Franchie avant la cérémonie) 1m32 à 4m02 « one day » (Hans Zimmer : toute la suite de la scène 23)

Scène 24 : 1m40 à 2m50 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer)

Scène 25 : 1m40 à 2m55 « Jack Sparrow » (Hans Zimmer : retrouvailles Jack/ Barbossa) 1m32 à 4m02 « one day « (Hans Zimmer : suite de la scène)

Scène 26 : 1m40 à 2m50 « one last shot » (Hans Zimmer : Peter falls) 1m40 à 2m55 "Jack Sparrow" (Hans Zimmer : toute la fin de la scène)

(DARK : NO MUSIC)


End file.
